


The Truth

by bisexualsinspacee (MelonBiskitQueen)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Galra Keith (Voltron), Keith Week 2016, also slightly implied Sheith, just read it you'll see what i mean, lance makes a brief appearance, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 04:03:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8188925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelonBiskitQueen/pseuds/bisexualsinspacee
Summary: Keith Week: Day 7: Galra Keith





	

Keith looked at himself in the mirror and then looked away again. He couldn’t stand to look at himself anymore. He was one of them. A Monster.

The transformation had happened late last night. First his skin had started to become purple, then his eyes changed from purple to yellow, finally the ears had come in with quite a lot of fur covering them. He’d been in the bathroom ever since. Couldn’t risk somebody walking into his room and finding him.

Keith knew that there was still a few hours till everyone else would get up and since he had changed he had been considering taking Red and leaving. Just for a little while though. Till he could come to terms with being a Galra. Or was he half Galra? He had looked human for quite sometime so that was always a possibility. He shook his head. He could dwell on that later. Right now he owed his team an apology letter as well as getting as far away from the Castle as possible. God, how was Allura, Coran and Pidge going to react? How would Shiro react? The Galra had taken so much from them and now Keith had found out that he was one of them.

Him being Galra explained a lot, at least for him it did. It explained why he had never had normal coloured eyes, why he never fit anywhere, why Zarkon had said what he’d said.

_‘You fight like a Galra soldier,’_

That thought had kept him up most nights. Usually with the question ‘what did he mean by that?’ Keith hadn’t asked Allura or Coran about it. It had never seemed so important that he should ask them about it.

Keith got up from his place on the bathroom floor, made his way back into his bedroom, grabbed his jacket and knife and began to make his way towards Red. He couldn’t about what he was anymore while still in the Castle.

He was halfway down the hallway where Red was when he realised he hadn’t left the letter he’d been planning to leave. Turning around Keith quickly sprinted towards the Bridge. Surely he could just leave a quick message on the computer, right?

He’d finally figured out how to work the computer and was in the middle of leaving his note when he heard someone enter the Bridge. Slowly looking behind him Keith saw who had just entered. It was Lance and he had frozen in his tracks, shock written across his face.

Without a second thought Keith ran towards Lance, shoved past him and began to leg it for Red. What was he doing up so early? Lance never got up this early! That Keith was aware of anyway.

By the time he’d finally reached Red and was in the pilot seat Lance had turned on the alarm. Now everyone was going to be up and about and looking for him! Without wasting anytime Keith got Red to leave the hangar at full speed and went back the way the Castle had just been.

It was a few hours before he found a moon to land on. This moon was sitting behind a gas giant so if they did come looking for him they would fly straight past him. He had turned his comms as well as anything else they might use to track him. He would return, at some point.

Keith knew taking Red from the others was going to end leave them severely defenseless so he began to wonder if there was a way he could get Red to travel back to the Castle by herself.  

As he searched the control panel for an autopilot button Red began to talk to him. Apparently the black lion was out searching for them and they were close.

Keith knew that trying to leave the moon was a bad idea and maybe telling everyone one by one would be easier? Even if he hadn’t completely come to grasps with it himself maybe it would help that process along? Upon leaving the Castle he had realised that he was going to need a lot longer to process all of this and that he couldn’t keep Red away from them that long. They needed her to form Voltron after all.

He was still terrified how Shiro would react, but maybe it would be best if he found out first? Or, depending on his reaction, could destroy everything. Keith was just going to have to take that risk, wasn’t he?


End file.
